


Let Sleeping Omegas Lie

by Sybrant



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boypussy, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybrant/pseuds/Sybrant
Summary: Peter just can't resist an open window (Total PWP)





	Let Sleeping Omegas Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Please pay attention to tags. Additional notes at the bottom.

He shouldn't be here. He knew that. It was dangerous. The Omega wasn't his; the Sheriff not yet ready to offer his son to the Alphas of the town for mating. The boy was untouched, innocent….and asleep.

Peter knew the open bedroom window had only been an invitation for the cooler night air and not lust driven Alphas but there was no harm in just looking right?

The Omega was lying on his back, covers partially kicked off in the stifling heat of the room. His night shirt had ridden up high on his thighs, the moonlight through the window making his skin positively glow in it's paleness. He could almost see….

Approaching the edge of the bed Peter kept a close eye on the boy's face as he rested one palm gently on an exposed thigh. Nothing. Pushing against the bed he gave a strong jolt, ready to run should the movement wake it's occupant. Nothing.

Feeling bold Peter tucked his arms under the Omega's thighs, carefully pulling him a little closer to the edge of the bed. The movement pulled the Omega's night shirt higher, up over his soft belly exposing the boy's perfectly formed cocklet and hinting at the folds that lay between his thighs.

Carefully spreading the sleeping Omega's legs, Peter couldn't stop the shuddering inhale as the smell of fresh cunt solidified in front of him. The scent was thick with pheromones, calling out to the Wolf in him that here was a fertile womb just ready for seeding. 

Fumbling slightly, Peter quickly extracted his swelling cock from his jeans, the sound of the zip startlingly loud in the quiet of the room. Dropping to his knees Peter took himself in hand, the feel of his dry palm on his skin almost painful as he worked himself furiously. 

Leaning forwards he pushed his face close between the spread pale thighs, his nose skimming the moist folds as he took deep lung fulls of the thick scent. Unconsciously he shifted on his knees as he leant closer tilting his head, his tongue tentatively pushing against the Omegas centre. Peter groaned as the musky taste lathered his tongue as he lapped slowly at the damp cunt. He gripped himself tighter, aware at least that giving into the urge to plunge himself deep into the soft body on the bed, while satisfying, would result in a swift acquaintance with a bullet from the Sheriff's gun. 

Slick started to dribble down his chin as he sloppily thrust his tongue between the wet folds. Pulling back slightly Peter licked his lips, before releasing himself and instead pressing his dry palm gently against the Omega's dripping cunt. Gathering some slick onto his palm he quickly returned it to his cock, the slick a soothing balm against the heated skin. A wet squelch joined the sound of his haggard breath in the silence of the Omega's room as he took himself in hand, a tightening of his pelvis a sign of impending completion.

Peter couldn't tear his eyes away from the delectable sight in front of him; the sleeping Omega's pale thighs spread wide, his cunt glistening in the low light of the room. Instincts clawed beneath his skin, screaming at him to thrust himself into that tight heat and lay claim to the virgin womb. Instead he tightened his grip, the movement of his hips stuttering as he peaked. Peter bit his lips in effort to stifle the groan that unconsciously slipped out as his seed decorated the Omega's cunt and bedding in thick ropey threads. 

Tucking himself back in, Peter hesitated. He shouldn't. But… 

Using two fingers Peter gently pressed against one of the Omega's thighs, the cooling cum sticking to his skin. With a steady hand he ran his fingers around the Omega's opening before slowly pushing in, the warm heat branding Peter's fingers as his channel eagerly welcomed the Alpha's seed. He thrust his fingers slowly for a few seconds before withdrawing, the slick coated digits quickly run against his lips and tongue - that taste….

Reaching forwards with an unsteady hand Peter scooped up some cum off the bedding with the tips of his fingers, shifting slightly so he could carefully circle the tip of the Omega's flaccid cocklet. Just another wet dream….

Pushing himself to his feet Peter lent over the sleeping soiled Omega, the boy's face still so relaxed and peaceful in the quiet night. Licking his thumb Peter slowly ran it along the Omega's bottom lip leaving a slight wet sheen on the skin. 

Grabbing the edge of the bedcovers Peter pulled it over the Omega's legs, before stepping back towards to open window. With a smirk he took one last deep breath of the heady musk in the room before disappearing out into the still night air.

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been beta'd. 
> 
> It's been quite a while since I've written anything so trying to get back in the swing. Evidently the swing this time was very pwp smut. This is a work of fiction and does not condone such actions IRL.
> 
> This very much non-con as Stiles is asleep the whole time and has not given permission.


End file.
